


that's where you take me

by blessedreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is Daddy, Bens daughter is obsessed with Disney princesses, Comfort, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Reylo, Domestic smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut in the second half, Fluff in the first half, Minor GingerRose, No Daddy Kink, Quarantined Reylo, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Single Dad Ben, Single Dad Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of disney references, minor finnpoe, nanny rey, reylo au, soft rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: Single dad Ben asks his daughters nanny Rey to live with them during quarantine so she can help take care of her while he works remote. Lots of domestic proximity and mutual pining ensues.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 121
Kudos: 675





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I would get my number of wips down...and then I had this random idea and wrote this in less than 48 hours 😅
> 
> Smut will be in the second part, so if that's not your jam then part one will still read like it's own story. 
> 
> Please enjoy cute soft domestic Reylo, we could all use that right now ♥️

[ ](https://imgur.com/cUnoQzJ)

This was a bad idea.

Well, not really. It was a great idea. A life saving idea, actually. But that still doesn’t negate the badness that comes with said great idea.

Obviously this shelter in place rule was going to cause some problems, and of course Ben Solo has a certain level of compassion in him to understand why it needs to be done. _But_ , when that means that a product development manager at a major tech firm has to work from home while also caring for his six year old daughter that now can’t go to school or daycare it poses a bit of a personal problem. Don’t get him wrong, he absolutely loves Annalise with all his heart but she can definitely require a lot of… _attention_. 

In comes Rey Niima. The spunky twenty-something he hired as his daytime and weekend nanny seven months ago was definitely one of the best decisions he could’ve made. She’s caring, lively, and absolutely amazing with Annalise…not to mention how bright her smile is and how soft her skin looks and how her legs--

You might be wondering: this seems like the opposite of a problem? Well, the _problem_ is that he asked this beautiful and kind woman to _live_ with him during this shelter in place so she can help take care of his daughter while he works. As in constantly being in _close domestic proximity_ with the most beautiful woman he’s ever laid eyes on. Ben didn’t really think of himself as a masochist until now. 

“Ben, are you sure this is a good idea? I wouldn’t want to impose…” Rey had said nervously when he proposed it a few weeks ago.

“You wouldn’t be! We have a spare room that’s all yours, you’ll have food and everything taken care of here, plus I’ll still pay you for the time you take care of Ani when I’m working.” he stated matter of factly. He _could_ also tell her that he didn’t like the thought of her spending God knows how many months alone in a studio apartment downtown, but he keeps that one to himself. He tries to ignore the cute and somewhat sexy look of her chewing her bottom lip while in thought. 

“Well, I’m also taking two classes at the community college. It’s my last semester so the workload isn’t huge, but I’ll need time for that too...”

“Absolutely. You can take whatever time you need for school.” he nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. 

She ponders everything for a few moments before nodding. “Okay fine, you’ve got yourself a deal.” she beams up at him, putting her hand out to shake. A single spark of electricity passes between their hands and he already knows he made a terrible mistake.

Now a month has passed and he’s growing more and more distracted with the beautiful woman currently sitting in his living room doing puzzles with his daughter. He can’t deny that the idea of romance has taken a back seat ever since he and Annalise’s mom split up permanently four years ago. They had tried the cordial co-parenting thing once she was born but it was very clear that she was not ready to be a mother, and now spends her time traveling the world and sending a yearly birthday card and some money to her only daughter. Ani seems to have mostly gotten over it, and he thinks it’s because she now has a new positive female figure in her life.

_God_ , he’s been staring at the same email for twenty minutes.

The giggles and soft British accent coming from the living room are incredibly distracting, but he can’t bear the thought of closing his office door in fear of missing out on even an ounce of it. Well, this email is clearly not going to get a coherent response right now so he shuts his laptop and heads to the kitchen for his lunch break. When he turns the corner into where the living room and kitchen converge, he walks in on a truly heartwarming scene.

“Daddy! Look, me and Rey are almost done with our Mulan puzzle!” Annalise cheers excitedly. Ah yes, his daughter has entered her Disney fanatic phase, mostly princesses but she’s loves the classic cartoons too. Ben has it on good suspicion that a certain nanny and her new Disney+ account may have expedited that. 

“That’s great, Ani. You hungry? I’m gonna make us some lunch.” Ben responds, making his way to the kitchen.

“No need!” Rey pipes up, standing from her position on the floor. “I have a baked mac n’ cheese in the oven right now that should be done.” 

Ben gapes slightly at her as she skips her way into the kitchen. She’s wearing a pair of high waisted denim jeans and a loose cropped sweater, her hair in natural waves. It’s such a simple look but it has Ben’s heart skipping a beat seeing her so effortlessly beautiful. 

“Wow, thank you. You know you don’t have to cook.” Ben responds as she grabs the oven mitts and bends over to the oven (Ben stifles a cough and looks away when he sees just how _good_ those jeans fit). Their agreement is just for child care during business hours, he didn’t want her troubled with house care or cooking or anything else that a typical live-in nanny would do. He wants to be able to provide that for her as a token of his appreciation. She pulls out a delicious looking dish of mac n’ cheese and sets it on the stove top, humming in approval.

  
  


“I know, I just want to. Ani and I prepped it together, plus I knew you’d be busy.” she says, smiling up at him with that kilowatt smile. Before he can say anything, Ani is already running into the kitchen to grab placemats and plates, eagerly babbling to herself about how she’s so hungry she can eat a whole horse. They enjoy their lunch with fun conversation, Ani talking about how she’s just like Rapunzel right now because she can’t leave the house and Rey can’t help but snort with laughter.

“I see that Disney princesses are part of your teaching curriculum?” Ben muses with a smirk as he takes another bite of this insanely good mac n’ cheese.

“Hey, Disney princesses are very educational!” Rey laughs, pointing her fork playfully at him across the table. “They’re strong-willed, resilient, smart…”

“Rey, you’re kind of like a princess! Don’t you think so, Daddy?” Ani squeaks, turning to look at her father. Ben’s face drops momentarily, and he can already feel a soft blush at the tip of his ears. Rey looks at him with amusement, quirking an eyebrow as she waits for a response.

“Yes, yeah...absolutely.” he responds softly, looking up at Rey. She’s trying to hide the shock in her eyes as she looks down at her plate, resuming her meal silently.

⭐️

Friday night is Game Night in the Solo household. When it was just Ben and Ani it was a relatively tame affair, Ben teaching Ani how to play chess or Ani absolutely annihilating Ben at Connect Four. With Rey in the picture, game night has turned into a rambunctiously competitive event filled with laughter and funny cheating accusations for hours on end. They’re all laying on their stomachs in the middle of the living room floor, the Monopoly board as the epicenter of littered property cards, game pieces, colored money and bowls of popcorn. As the game goes on it’s very clear that Ben may have to rethink his corporate aspirations.

“Wait, when did you acquire Park Place?” he asks incredulously as his thimble piece lands on it. 

“When me and Ani struck a deal in exchange for free passage through Illinois Ave and B&O Railroad.” Rey chuckles, swiping the colored money out of his large hands. Her and Ani exchange a secretive giggle at each other at the expense of his impending demise. 

“You’re so poor, Daddy!” Ani giggles, leaning into Rey’s shoulder. 

“Well I wouldn’t be if my own daughter wasn’t conspiring against me!” he laughs, shaking his head as he hands the dice to Rey. He could’ve sworn he felt her hands and gaze linger as the dice passed between them, but that’s just the hopefully hopeless part of him that wishes for this level of domestic bliss. 

A few hours of conspiracy and eventual bankruptcy later, Ben finally puts Annalise to bed. He takes his time reading her a book and letting her cuddle into his side as he gently pets her hair.

“Daddy?” she asks quietly. He hums. “Is Rey going to live with us forever?”

His heart breaks slightly as he lets out a soft exhale. “No, sweet pea. Rey has her own house, but she’s living with us for a little bit while we’re in quarantine so she can help take care of you.” 

Ani hums thoughtfully, still unable to fully process the situation. “Well, I wish she would. I like her here. And she makes you smile more.”

Ben is taken aback, is it really that obvious even to his six year old daughter? Instead of responding, he just kisses the top of her head and wishes her a goodnight, slowly closing the door behind him. When he emerges back into the living room, he can see Rey sitting criss cross in front of the coffee table as she shuffles a deck of cards, two empty wine glasses and a bottle of cabernet in the middle. She’s already changed into more comfortable clothing, a pair of grey sweat pants and loose fitted black t-shirt, her hair pulled into a messy bun. She glances up a look at him, her eyes softening and the corners of her mouth pulled up into a smile. Wiggling her brows, she motions him to the space across from her, shuffling the deck again.

“Ready for me to kick your butt in War again.” she muses as he takes a seat. He chuckles as he pours each of their glasses half full of red wine.

“I let you win. Consider it a long term investment, keep the nanny happy to make my life easier.” he smirks as she deals out the cards. Her dimples peek out from behind her hand of cards, distracting Ben as the game begins and also the unknown reason for why he always loses.

“Okay then, let’s make it interesting. Winner of every round gets to ask the loser a question that they _have_ to answer.”

“You’re so on, Niima.” he laughs, shaking his head as they begin the first round. The first draw has Ben with a jack and Rey with an eight. She huffs as he collects his winnings before tapping his finger to his chin. “Alright, that’s a question for me isn’t it? Let’s see...where do you see yourself in five years?”

“Wow, that’s the best you can do? You have the chance to ask me _anything_ and you go with the most generic job interview question of all time?” she manages to say between laughs, him joining her when he realizes just how much of a missed opportunity that was. Once the giggles have settled she ponders the question as she sips her wine. “Well, truthfully, I hope to be finally in my career. I know that social work is a demanding field, so I hope I’m at least in a good place with that. Plus, it wouldn’t hurt to maybe even have a family of my own by then.”

Ben momentarily chokes on his wine, quickly composing himself when he sees her eyeing him with concern. “That’s good...really good. I know you will do it.” She smiles with a nod, a silent thank you. They draw up for the next round: Ben draws a ten and Rey draws an ace. She chuckles mischievously as she collects her winnings, quirking her eyebrow again as she thinks of a question.

“Why do you think you and Ani’s mom didn’t work out?” she asks with a calm demeanor, like it isn’t the most loaded question of all time.

“Wow, coming in with the big guns I see. Well…” Ben lets out a shaky sigh. “I think we just wanted different things. She seemed okay with the idea of having Ani at the time, but I think that’s because she saw how excited I was about being a father. She may have used it to her advantage knowing that I would take sole custody of her in a heartbeat when she no longer wanted it for herself. I don’t know if I resent her or not...but I just hope Ani doesn’t blame herself for it.”

“Oh Ben…” she whispers softly, placing her hand over his on the coffee table. “I never really talk about this...but I had a similar thing. Except it was both parents when I was three. Wanted nothing to do with me and dropped me off at the neighbors house when they left. I was lucky enough that Maz was willing to take me in but I always blamed myself for them leaving. Like I wasn’t good enough.” She sniffles as she stares down at her lap, her hand now engulfed with his. She shakes her head as if clearing the cloudy thoughts, looking at him with a lopsided smile. “Ani won’t have that. She has you, and you love her unconditionally so she’ll never feel like that.”

“She has you too, Rey. You’ve been there for her and I can’t tell you how grateful I am.” Ben’s voice is low and comforting as he squeezes her hand, giving her a small nod of understanding. They eventually break apart, Rey wiping the stray tear that managed to escape.

“Okay, enough sappy talk. I still have your butt to kick, Solo.” she chuckles, readying her next card. They both simultaneously draw a seven. “War!” she barks excitedly but quiet enough that it won’t wake Ani. He laughs as they begin drawing five cards each face down, both of them hesitating on their sixth and final card. They each flip their sixth card at the same time to reveal Ben’s nine and Rey’s queen. 

“Ah, damn it!” Ben laughs as Rey claps her hands excitedly. She does a little seated dance while scooping up her winning pile and adding it to her stack, clearly on the path to victory.

“Okay, I won a big one so I gotta make this good…” she says to herself, biting her lip in that oh so distracting way. He can see a small spark light behind her eyes, her gaze shifting to stare at him as she rests her elbow on the table and her head in her hand. “If you could ask me any question that you knew I would say _yes_ to, what would you ask me?”

Ben’s brain is moving a thousand miles a minute as he dissects that question. Her stare is stoking flames deep in his belly, her knee nudging just slightly closer to his from under the table. Any potential answer to this is overflowing with potential implications. _Do you have a crush on me? Would you let me kiss you? Can I please put my face in between your_ \--

“Daddy?” a small voice squeaks from the hallway. Both Ben and Rey snap their heads to see little Ani in her Little Mermaid pajamas, her hair slightly tousled as she rubs one eye. “I have to go to the bathroom.” They both look at each other before Rey pipes up.

“I’ll take you, kiddo.” she responds gently, standing up from her spot on the floor before turning to Ben. “I’m gonna probably go to bed after if that’s okay. Good game though, we’ll have to pick up where we left off next time.” She doesn’t wait for his response as she walks down to the hallway and takes Ani’s hand, leading her into the darkness towards the bathroom. When he hears the door shut, he flops his head back onto the couch behind him, letting out a shaky exhale as he runs a hand through his hair. 

⭐️

Neither of them bring up the question again. It must’ve been clear in Ben’s eyes that the question would have brought on a lot more problems than it was worth, so it’s probably for the best. How awkward would it be if she actually rejected him, and that they would have to live together in a constant state of embarrassment for however long this quarantine goes on for. No, he can’t do that...how can he expect someone as breathtaking and free-spirited like Rey to ever want a washed-up single father whose idea of a good time is watching filmmaking documentaries and not ordering his usual off the menu.

It’s the weekend now, which means Ben can spend some quality time with Annalise without having to work. It’s unfortunately also the time when Rey is cooped up on his office working on school stuff for most of the day. As much as he’s told her that it’s okay to do her work while watching Ani during the week, she has refused in order to give her undivided attention. 

“Daddy, it’s bad manners to sit on the floor during a tea party.” Ani chides, decked out in a tiara and fake jewelry. The small table is surrounded with various stuffed animals and dolls with teacups in front of them, Ben sitting on the floor on the other side.

“Well, it’s also bad manners for you to cry at the tea party when Daddy breaks one of your chairs trying to sit on it.” he retorts in a sing-song voice. She huffs in acquiesce, pouring her father invisible tea from the plastic teapot. 

“Ugh, I wish Rey was here. I’m gonna go get her!” she states, shooting up from her chair and darting out of her room. Ben messily fumbles his way up to chase after her, warning her that she’s not allowed to disturb Rey. Thankfully they only live in a one story house, so it’s not a long dash to the office.

“Annalise! I told you that you’re not supposed to bother Rey when she’s--” he begins before cutting himself off as soon as he enters the doorway. His mouth drops slightly at the sight of Annalise hugging Rey as she sits at the desk, Rey gently petting her head as the girl nuzzles into her chest. 

“What’s up, ladybug?” Rey asks softly, looking down at the small girl.

“I want you to come play with me and Daddy.” Ani pouts, her words slightly muffled against Rey’s sweater. Rey gently pulls the girl out of her embrace, holding her by her upper arms as she bends to see her at eye level.

“You know how your teachers give you homework? Well I have homework that’s due today, and my teacher would be very cross with me if I didn’t finish it. So how ‘bout I cut you a deal, kiddo? As soon as I finish my homework we are going to have the most _magical_ tea party with _all_ the A-List guests: Mr. Stuffykins, Fashionista Barbie, if we’re lucky maybe even Peppa Pig will make an appearance--”

That causes Ani to let out a cute giggle in conjunction with the sniffle of her nose. Rey gives her a smile and rubs her cheek with the pad of her thumb, silently nodding at her to head on up to her room. Ani makes a mad dash back, darting past her father who’s standing in the doorway completely awestruck after the whole exchange. Rey stands up as he slowly walks into the room, clutching herself nervously. 

“You are incredible, you know that?” Ben states faintly with a smile. She chuckles and shakes her head.

“I take what I’m given. You raised an incredible daughter.” They seem to be getting closer to each other until there’s all but a few inches between them. He looks down at her shining hazel eyes before momentarily dropping to her lips, watching as her tongue quickly passes between them. When he looks at her eyes again, they may or may not be looking at where _his_ lips are. The air is thick and silent between them, neither unable to tear away from the magnetic force that seems to be drawing them in closer and closer--

“Daddy! Your tea is getting cold!” Annalise yells from her bedroom, cutting the tension with a knife. Ben didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath, letting out a shaky sigh as Rey turns her head to the side. Whatever moment just happened between them is incidentally over, and reality has quickly taken its place.

“I’m just...gonna go…” he mumbles, walking backwards towards the door. “I’ll just, _oof_ \--” he grunts when his back hits the doorframe, causing Rey to giggle. God, he’s literally the textbook antithesis of suave and charming. 

“Save me a seat at the tea party.” she muses with a smirk before sitting back at the desk. He gives her one last endearing smile and nod before disappearing around the door, shutting the door behind him. He rests his back against the wall, pressing his hands into his eyes as he attempts to calm his breathing. 

⭐️

Rey fashions him his very own mask when it’s time to make his first trip to the grocery store. They’d been relatively successful with Instacart for the first few weeks, but they’re in desperate need so Ben will venture out into the wild wild west of Trader Joe’s to get the sustenance they need. Rey spends the morning sorting through old shirts that could be used as mask material, holding the fabric of one of his old college t-shirts over his face in the living room.

“Have to make sure there’s enough fabric to accommodate the surface area.” Rey ponders to herself mere inches away from Ben’s face.

“Are you saying I have a big nose?” he scoffs, before the corners of his lips twitch into a smile. She smiles back at him with the same level of concentration as she finally pulls the fabric off his face and begins to cut out it’s desired shape. It only takes her about half an hour to make him a sufficient mask, Ben waving goodbye to Rey and Annalise as he ventures out into the world for the first time in months.

He’s only gone for about an hour before Rey’s phone rings with an incoming FaceTime call from Ben. As she answers it and pauses their movie, Ani curls up next to her on the couch so she can see her father. Rey laughs at the under chin angle she’s greeted with as the screen comes to life with his face on it...well, the amount of his face not covered in the mask.

“Rey! I forgot which kind of milk you want, is it this one or this one?” he asks, holding up two different cartons of almond milk. There’s almost no distinguishable difference which only causes Rey to laugh again.

“It doesn’t matter, just get whichever one you guys are gonna drink.” she responds, Ani trying to make faces in the camera to him.

“But you said there was one that you liked better but I can’t remember.”

“Ben, honestly it’s fine! Just pick whichever, I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Seriously babe, pick which one you like or--” His eyes go wide as he cuts himself off. Rey blinks quickly, unsure if she actually heard what she thinks she heard. Did he just call her--

“Uh...the unsweetened one is fine.” she rushes out, hoping to avoid the awkward situation altogether. She can’t see his mouth through the mask but if she could she’d know it’d be pressed in a tight line, like he’s actively trying to think before he speaks now. 

“Okay, okay. Cool. Thanks. Gotta go. Bye.” And with that he swiftly hangs up the call, leaving Rey’s mind shuffled in confusion. After a few moments of silence, Ani tugs lightly on Rey’s sweater, silently getting her attention to play the movie. She looks to the young girl, nodding her head and grabs the remote. 

⭐️

“I still can’t believe you’re living with your hot single dad client _slash_ more-than-a-friend.” Rose muses, taking a sip of her wine during her FaceTime call with Rey. Rey’s sitting at the dining table with her laptop and headphones catching up with her best friend as Annalise does her homework on the living room floor and Ben works in his office. 

“Rose! You’re lucky I have headphones in.” she whispers harshly, checking the corner to make sure Ben doesn’t randomly appear.

“I just can’t imagine what it’s like for him!” Rose’s husband Armie, who also happens to be Ben’s coworker and the connection that introduced them, says from behind the camera. “He hasn’t had to live with a woman in years, let alone a woman that he fancies.” Armie plops into frame, pulling Rose tight to him as they both look at Rey through the camera.

She scoffs indignantly, pulling the microphone of her headphones closer to her mouth so she can whisper. “He doesn't _fancy_ me. He’s just my client, and a really good friend…”

“And a D.Y.L.F.!” Rose giggles. When Rey gives her a confused look she elaborates. “Dad _You’d_ Like to F--”

“Okay! I get it!” Rey huffs a little too loudly, quickly peering over her laptop screen to make sure that Ani hasn’t heard anything. She seems unperturbed as she continues writing with her little fingers gripped firmly around her pencil. A few seconds later Ben comes around the corner towards the kitchen, his eyes immediately locked onto Rey’s before quickly darting down to the ground. “Hey guys, I gotta go. I miss you so much!”

“We miss you to Reybey! Say hi to Tall Dark and Handsome for us!” Rose quips with a devilish smirk, Armie deftly trying to put his hand over her mouth as Rey ends the call. She immediately shuts her laptop a little louder than anticipated, earning a look from Ben. “Rose and Armie say hi.” she says softly. He nods with a smile, opening the fridge to pull out the salmon he’s been marinating all day. She helps him prep dinner, cutting up some green beans for him to sauté. Somewhere along the way, Ani tells Alexa (yes, a six year old has a better grasp of modern technology than her own father) to play music from Frozen 2, the movie she’s definitely watched _at least_ thirty seven times since the beginning of quarantine. 

“Show yourself! I’m no longer trembling! Here I am, I’ve come so far! You are the answer I’ve waited for all of my life! Show yourself, let me see who you are!” Rey belts out dramatically, scooping Ani up bridal style and spinning her around the kitchen, her socks gliding them perfectly along the wooden floors. Ani is in a fit of unabashed giggles as Rey serenades her, laughing in between verses as she gets terribly out of breath from the whole affair. 

She momentarily catches Ben’s eye as he makes the mashed potatoes, looking over at her with a look she could classify as a mix of adoration and bewilderment. There’s no way it could be though, there’s no way that he sees her as anything more for her than a good nanny and possible friend. But when she catches a dimpled smile peeking out of the corner of her eye, she doesn’t know how true that actually is. 

⭐️

_Fuck fuck fuck_ , she didn’t actually mean to find him like _this_. She was simply looking for him to ask where the extra batteries are for the remote when she stumbles upon him in his bedroom utterly and completely bare from the waist up. She should’ve known that Ben kept himself physically fit, still making an effort to do daily workouts in the front yard before work (which she _definitely_ doesn’t have the perfect view from her room to watch), not to mention the few times it’s been hot enough for them to go swimming in the pool, but seeing him up close and personal is an experience in of itself. 

In her defense, he had made himself known when she called for him down the hallway. His bedroom door was open so she thought it was _perfectly safe_ for her to go in there to ask her question. What she didn’t expect was to be bombarded with simultaneously hard and soft planes of his chest and abs in her face, the heady smell of his cologne, or his plush lips pulled apart in a surprised gape. They both are standing frozen in place, neither of them able to make any sudden movements as their eyes rake over each other slowly.

Ben coughs softly to break the tension, Rey shaking herself back to reality. “I...uh...Ani spilled her apple juice on me…” is all he manages to say. 

“Oh...right...well I’ll just let you get back to it…” Rey mutters, turning to leave but unable to keep her eyes off him. She’s halfway down the hall when she can hear his heavy footsteps behind her, followed by his smooth voice calling her name. She slowly spins around to look at him, his eyes are wide and his breath ragged. He’s already opted for a new shirt, much to Rey’s disappointment.

“Rey...uh...I have to work a little later tonight. I’m sorry, it’s this presentation and--”

“It’s okay. I’ll give Ani dinner and put her to bed on time.” she smiles with a nod. He nods back with a soft smile, silently staring at her for a few silent moments. She thinks the conversation’s over and begins to turn back down towards the hall.

“Wait! I...once you put Ani to bed...would you want to have dinner? Just the two of us?” He sounds so young and nervously hopeful, it melts Rey’s heart and pounds it against her ribcage at the same time.

“Uh...yeah. Yeah, sure. Just the two of us.” she smiles shyly, nodding again before making her way back down the hallway, feeling Ben’s eyes searing into her skin.

⭐️

Rey finally manages to get Annalise to sleep, even if it took her asking sixteen times why Ben wasn’t reading her a story like he always does.

“I’m sorry, lady bug. Daddy’s working a little bit later than usual today. But I’m gonna read you Olaf’s Frozen Adventure because I know it’s your favorite.”

“And you’ll do all the voices?” Ani asks softly. 

“I’ll do _all_ the voices.” Rey nods, snuggling her in close as she proceeds to read her the story with all the animated voices she promised. After the story Rey lays with her a little longer, unsure if it's because she wants to make sure that she actually goes to sleep or because she’s delaying the inevitable dinner with Ben. Why is she nervous? It’s just Ben, they’ve been living together for months, what makes dinner any different? She’s taken out of her thoughts with Ani stirring slightly closer to Rey.

“Rey? Do you like my Daddy?”

“Yes, I do. He’s very nice to me.”

“Do you _like him_ like him? Like how the princess and the prince would live happily ever after?

“I don’t know...we haven’t gotten to that part of the story yet.” Ani hums in acquiesce, snuggling herself further under the duvet. “Goodnight, ladybug.” Rey whispers, instinctively kissing the top of Ani’s head. Whether or not it’s appropriate for her to do that to a kid that’s not hers is unclear. 

Once she closes the door behind her, she rushes over to her room to smooth out her appearance before meeting Ben. She switches her leggings and hoodie for a pair of black jeans and soft cream sweater, ruffling her wavy hair in the mirror as she wipes the smudging corners of her eyes. Why is she acting like this is a date? _Is this a date_? Oh God, she hasn’t been on a date in an embarrassing amount of time, and she’s almost certain to mess it up. 

She enters the dining room and expects him to be there waiting but it’s empty and silent. Before she can let out a small huff she hears a faint sizzling sound coming from the backyard, the sliding glass door already open. The sun has started setting, painting the sky in beautiful reds, oranges and pinks, the temperature perfect with a slight breeze. She follows the sound (and evident smell) to Ben grilling something over the barbecue, a hand towel effortlessly chucked over his shoulder, his face in deep concentration. Rey admires him without abandon, a pair of blue jeans and a fitted black long sleeve hugging that godforsaken chest she can’t stop thinking about. He eventually notices her standing in the doorway, his eyes and smile brightening simultaneously as he takes her in.

“Hey, you made it.” he smiles, before his face quickly drops in slight embarrassment. “I mean, of course you did, you _live_ here…I meant--”

“I didn’t know you had a barbecue.” she muses, gently trying to pry him away from his nervous babbling. He quickly flashes her a thankful look before nodding over to the stainless steel machine with smoke billowing from it.

“Yup, my dad gave it to me as a housewarming present. Never really had time to put it to use, I guess that’s one of the bright sides of this whole thing.” he motions to the air around him, as if visualizing the entire world and it’s current situation. She smirks, nodding her head as she comes around to watch him. Rey notices a small patio table decked with placemats, silverware, wine glasses, a bottle of chardonnay and a small lit candle. The plates on the placemats are already set with sides of seasoned potato and broccoli, ready for its main dish on the grill. “I’m making steak if that’s okay. I’m sorry, I probably should’ve asked.”

“No, no. Steak is good. Great, actually. Thank you.” She’s trying to hide how overwhelmed she actually is by the whole thing; it’s still unclear on whether this is a date, but if it is, it’s by far the most elaborate and thoughtful date she’s ever been on. As the sun almost completely sets, the hanging strings of fairy lights above them and around the fencing light up, basking the backyard in a soft romantic glow. “I can’t deny that watching you grill is giving off peak Dad Energy.” she smirks, crossing her arms across her chest. He laughs a strong hearty laugh, a laugh she doesn’t hear enough but is now practically dying to hear again.

“Dad Energy, huh? So should I start making terrible puns and attempt to learn TikTok dances?”

Now it’s Rey’s turn to laugh, and not even a cute girly laugh, like a full on doubled-over wheeze laugh that frankly she should be a little embarrassed by. She isn’t when she sees just how much his face lights up at her mirth, a warm feeling blossoming across her chest.

The steak is delicious, the conversation is flowing and the company is looking at her like she has all the answers to the universe. They don’t even need the low music that’s playing from the Bluetooth speakers in the background, she’s getting more and more lost in _him_. With their bellies full and their brains buzzing on wine, they shift themselves to the large outdoor sectional couch in the corner of the yard between two large trees. Rey stretches her legs across Ben’s lap as they sit and talk more about anything and everything.

“I don’t know...I guess I just never found someone who I had a real connection with. The guys I went to school or worked with were always so _single-minded_. It was all about them all the time, they never really seemed to care much about what I thought.” Rey sighs, taking another sip of wine. Ben scowls even as his hand continues to trace intricate patterns on her jean-clad leg.

“You deserve so much more than that, Rey, to be cherished and taken care of. You’re completely selfless and compassionate, and any guy would be the luckiest man in the world to have you.” Ben says, furrowing his brow as he stares off into the distance. Rey leans forward so that she’s closer to his side, staring down his striking profile as a hand comes up to gently card the hair at the back of his neck.

“You remember that game of War we played a while ago. Where I asked you ‘if you could ask me any question you knew I’d say yes to what would you ask me’?...I never got an answer to that. And I feel like whatever question you’re thinking of asking...I would _definitely_ say yes.” she says gently, looking up at him through fluttered lashes. She can feel her heart beating out of her chest as she draws herself closer, hoping he will take the hint.

He pauses for a moment before turning to look at her. “Can I kiss you?”

“I don’t know... _can_ you?” she smirks with a devilish grin. He scoffs with laughter, utterly befuddled that she hit him with the most quintessential dad joke of all time. Instead of correcting himself, he cups her jaw with his hand and presses a delicate kiss to her lips. She can’t help but smile into their first kiss, it’s warm and soft and _right_. Her fingers at the back of his head curl further into his hair as his free hand pulls her closer by her waist. It doesn’t last as long as either of them want it to before they break apart, comfortably resting their foreheads against each other. A small chuckle escapes Ben’s lips, Rey following suit as they both laugh quietly in each other's embrace. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Ben sighs, his shoulders relaxing in relief. She quirks a brow at him, silently asking to elaborate. “Let’s just say it’s a lot longer than I’d like to admit.”

“A story for another day. I can think of a better use of our time right now.” Rey smirks, going in for another kiss and scooting herself closer until she’s completely sitting sideways in his lap with her arms around his neck. 

His throaty hum of approval sends vibrations down her body and she’s already desperate for more, licking the seam of his plush lips to further deepen the kiss. It’s so much more intimate than the typically hasty makeout sessions she’s had before, but Ben has clearly proven himself as leagues beyond her previous experiences. And she might not want to ever go back. 

His hands are slowly moving up and down her waist before softly holding her thighs to change the angle until she’s straddling his lap. Her arms tighten around his neck and her hands curl further into his hair and until there’s practically no space separating their bodies, Ben rubbing soothing circles into her lower back. 

“I really like you, Rey. You make me and Ani so happy and I want to be able to take care of you. Please tell me there’s even a small possibility for us?” he mutters, his thumb softly stroking the apple of her cheek. 

“ _Yes_ , Ben. I really like you, too. I want this, I want you.” she whispers with a smile, nuzzling into his touch. He sighs in relief, a small and almost surprised laugh escaping his pink lips. He kisses her cheek, her jaw, her nose, her forehead. Anywhere he can get his lips on, anywhere that will make this moment feel more real. And much to their delight, it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so overwhelmed with the incredibly kind response to this story! I really hope you guys like this second part! 
> 
> Feel free to check out some of my other stories and let me know what you think, your comments and kudos keep me inspired and motivated ♥️
> 
> I'm on Twitter @blessedreylo if you want to be friends! Enjoy!

Life seems to slow down after that night, which is perfectly alright with Ben, because now he can cherish every single moment with the woman of his dreams. Things outside their four walls unfortunately haven't improved much, but Ben can’t help but selfishly be a little happy that the stay at home order has been extended a few more months. That his blissful paradise with Rey and Annalise can continue to live on.

Now that they’re together, they steal little pockets of happiness with each other throughout the day. A kiss on Rey’s nose in the kitchen after breakfast, Rey coming to sit on Ben’s lap in the office while Ani does homework in the living room, and the occasional night where Rey sneaks into his bedroom after Ani’s gone to sleep for kisses and cuddles in the dark. There’s no pressure for them to hasten things along, they’re more than content with taking their time.

They try their best to keep any displays of affection away from Annalise, only because they think it could be a cause for confusion that their dynamic has shifted dramatically overnight. Ben assures Rey that once things become more serious he will have a talk with his daughter; he already knows that Ani will probably be more than thrilled at the idea of Rey being around permanently, but for now it’s just the two of them in their own little world. 

Their blissful little world currently has them sitting on the couch in the living room while Ani is in her room playing with her stuffed animals and dolls before bed. Rey is leaning into Ben’s side cuddled under a blanket as they watch some random documentary he was recommended by a coworker. He’s been unable to pay attention for the last ten minutes, focused on drawing circles on the top of her bare thigh as she languidly kisses at his neck. He grunts softly when she sucks on the spot right under his ear, momentarily squeezing her thigh as his hand begins to creep up further. She places her hand on top of his and expedites the process until his thumb is hooked into the waistband of her pajama shorts.

“Are you sure? This is a very compromising position, Ms. Niima.” he quips playfully, turning his head to press a kiss to her temple. She nods, sighing softly when his hand slides under her shorts and underwear.

“The blanket gives us some insurance.” she responds with a smirk against his skin. “Looks like you’ll just have to be quick about it.”

“I want to take my time with you, baby. Though I suppose we can make time for that later.” His voice is dark and husky as his fingers tease at her clit, already finding her wet and willing for him. She turns him more to finally kiss his lips as his finger traces light against her clit, dipping in every so often to collect the wetness at her entrance. 

She spreads her legs further to give him more access as her tongue dives into his mouth. He begins to quickly pump one finger into her cunt, Rey thankful that her moan is muffled by his tongue. His finger is a lot bigger than hers so it's already a snug fit and reaching a place she hasn’t been able to hit herself. Ben seems to understand and adds a second finger while his thumb presses against her clit. She’s trying her best not to scream as she writhes right next to him but how can she not when this huge and gorgeous man is giving her a secret orgasm on his living room couch. 

It doesn’t take long for Rey to come with a soft whine, Ben sucking on the skin of her throat as her cunt clenches around his fingers. He keeps them in there as she catches her breath, placing a quick kiss to her forehead before pulling them out and bringing them into his mouth. She watches him in awe, Ben refusing to break eye contact with her as he licks her pleasure off his fingers. He brings his wrist to his face to check the time, humming to himself before bringing his lips to the shell of Rey’s ear.

“I’m gonna go put Ani to bed. I’d like for you to be in _my_ bed waiting for me in twenty minutes. Then I can show you what I can do when you let me take my time. Sounds good?” His husky voice sends a fresh wave of wetness between her thighs as she nods her head fast enough to snap it completely from her neck. He chuckles, giving her a quick kiss and a wink before getting up and nonchalantly walking down the hallway. 

⭐️

Rey shuffles through her drawers hastily in search of her best lingerie to wear for what is sure to be an exhilarating night (is it bad that she had to buy some online the day after she and Ben first kissed?). She settles on a matching black mesh set that is so sheer it leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination, shucking on her black silk robe and quietly padding her way to Ben’s room. She can hear Ben and Ani reading a story in her room down the hall which momentarily makes her smile. As soon as she enters his bedroom, she keeps the lights off and rests herself against his mattress, undoing the tie on her robe to expose the lingerie set. And now she waits.

It must’ve been a little more than twenty minutes before she hears the sounds of Ben’s footsteps getting closer, Rey jolting awake from her impromptu power nap. She sprawls herself into the most sexy position she can, her head tilted to the door for his inevitable arrival. The door slowly creaks open, the behemoth of a man she’s so head over heels for looking down at her like the most delectable buffet spread he’s ever seen. He wastes no time shutting the door and shucking off his own shirt before joining her on the bed. 

“Hi.” she smirks shyly, his eyes roaming over every inch of her. It should make her feel self conscious to be looked at like this, but when it’s those gorgeous whiskey colored eyes it’s anything but.

“Hi.” he chuckles back, placing a quick kiss to her cheek. He’s about to dive into her lips when she quickly presses a hand to his chest.

“Wait. What do we do if Ani wakes up?” Of course they need to address the possible implications of his six year old daughter waking up in the middle of the night and finding them in a _very_ precarious position. He chuckles, balancing himself on one arm to reach into his back pocket and pulling out a white walkie-talkie looking device.

“I reinstalled her old baby monitor. That way if she does at least we’ve got some warning.” She can’t help but laugh, grabbing the device and throwing it onto the bedside table before pulling him into a scalding kiss. It’s messy and heated the way Ben completely devours her, trailing his kisses down her jaw and throat with senseless abandon. She’s so used to seeing Ben so calm and collected all the time, and seeing him completely unhinged for her is turning her on way more than it should. 

“ _Ben_ …” she whispers, gripping his hair as he makes his way down to the lacy coverings of her breasts.

“ _Fuck_ , look at you. A fucking dream. You wore this just for me?” he groans into her skin, pressing kisses against her left breast and swirling his tongue across the lace. She quickly peels the bralette off to allow him unsullied access to lavish her breasts, Ben greedily taking the opportunity to give them everything he’s got. Once he’s given them the attention they deserve he slides further down her body, trailing kisses down her belly until he reaches the lace between her thighs. He drops himself onto his knees at the foot of the bed, tugging her gently down until her legs are dangling off the edge, his face in perfect view of her cunt. Rey sits up on her elbows, watching him watching her as he kisses her inner thighs. 

“Don’t tease me.” she chides, her voice weaker than she intended. He smirks, sucking the skin that falls low on the priority of where she’d like for his lips to be. 

“Sweetheart…” he whispers. “I just want to make you feel good.” He punctuates the sentence with a kiss atop her mesh covered clit, sending a spark of electricity across Rey’s body. “Plus if this goes all the way I want to make sure I last.”

“ _If_ ?” she challenges with a raised brow. “I would very much like that to be _when_ …”

She shudders and he begins eagerly kissing the mesh, not for very long before he shoves her panties to the side and licks a long slow stripe from bottom to top. She gasps, cupping her hand to her mouth to suppress the sound.

“Your wish is my command.” he chuckles before taking her clit in between his lips and sucking hard. Rey bites down on her palm but it’s a hopeless attempt at muffling the moan that escapes her lips, unable to think about anything that isn’t his beautifully plush mouth on her cunt. She can feel herself getting closer and closer once he starts pumping two of his amazingly large fingers inside her, gripping the sheets for any chance at stabilizing herself. She tells him she’s close but he seems to pay no mind, licking and sucking without abandon like it’s his sole mission in life to pull another orgasm out of her. Rey’s head lolls back and her eyes follow once she finally comes, this orgasm more powerful and visceral than the first. Her breathing is harsh and staggered, her body boneless as he continues to slowly lap her up. 

He eventually snakes his way back up to meet her lips, slowly dragging them both up the bed until she can lay her head against the pillows. Kissing him with the taste of herself on his tongue is an unprecedented experience; none of her previous partners had ever been that enthusiastic about the act, let alone kissing her afterwards. But that’s what she’s going to have to expect being with Ben, that he’s unlike any man she’s ever met.

“Do you really want to do this? I’m not gonna lie to you...I’m very rusty. Which might make this a very short thing for us. Especially with you looking like a fucking--”

She kisses him and it seems to do a good job of shutting him up. Her hand roams down his chest until it meets his jeans, the fabric straining against a very hard and large obstacle underneath them. 

“I want you, Ben. It’s been awhile for me too. But I don’t care, I just need--”

Now it’s his turn to kiss her silent. As he continues to deepen the kiss, his large wingspan reaches over to the bedside table drawer to pull out a condom, fumbling slightly in his distracted state. 

“I know I’ve seen your pill packs in the bathroom, but I _really_ don’t think we’re ready for Ani to have a sibling yet.” he says breathlessly, a little chuckle escaping behind his cute and slightly crooked smile.

Rey giggles, nodding her head. “I agree. Not yet.” she replies, enunciating that they’ve both just implied that that’s a very real possibility down the line. It’s a deeply warm and intimate moment that passes between them when they both mentally acknowledge it, Ben pressing a soft kiss to her lips. He then sits up on his knees to start undoing his belt, unzipping his jeans, and carelessly discarding both his pants and underwear onto the floor. Rey simultaneously removes her panties and robe into the discarded pile on the floor until they’re both completely bare for each other. As he stares at her Rey’s left to marvel at him completely, her brain momentarily short-circuiting when she sees the sheer size of his cock. 

There’s no time to back out of a challenge, so she sits up and helps him roll on the condom, the process taking slightly longer than it should when they get distracted kissing each other. Once it’s on, she wraps her arms around his neck and drags him down until her back hits the mattress, the tip of him resting at her entrance. She cants her hips forward to get him to move, Ben finally taking the consent and pressing himself inside. It’s _glorious_ the way he slowly begins to fill her as her back starts to arch off the bed. He takes his time to press kiss to her cheeks, whispering words of encouragement and adoration against her skin until he’s fully sheathed in her. 

“Are you okay?” Ben asks softly, tilting his head up to scan her face. Rey’s eyes are closed as she nods, her breathing hitched as she gets accustomed to his size.

“More than okay. Just go slow.” she whispers, softly cupping his cheek with her hand. He begins to drag himself out a few inches before sinking back in and it lights every nerve in her body afire. They build a slow methodical pace, a few inches out a few inches in, until Rey quietly begs him to go faster, already feeling herself clenching hard around his length. 

“ _Fuck_ , Rey...you feel so amazing...so _perfect_ …” he grunts, his voice low and hoarse as he slams into her. She can only respond with an soft incoherent moan, unable to think about anything besides how he keeps hitting the right spot _every single time_. 

He must be able to sense himself getting close, so he brings his hand down to rub quick circles on her clit while he sucks one of her nipples in his mouth. It’s all too much for her before she can faintly feel him coming inside the condom, her own orgasm hitting her shortly after. At this point she can’t discern where this one ranks amongst the other two, just that she only ever wants to feel like _this_ for the rest of her life. It’s not long before he collapses next to her, disposing of the condom in the small trash bin next to the bedside table. They lay in content silence together, the rhythmic pattern of their breathing filling the space.

“Wow.” Ben mutters, breaking the silence and causing Rey to snort with laughter.

“Wow? You’re usually much more articulate than that, Mr. Solo.” she quips, turning to her side to face him. He rolls his eyes, laughing as he grabs her by the hips and pulls her on top of him. 

“Well it would seem that you’ve reduced me to...what was that word you taught me...a _himbo_?” 

Rey’s laugh is probably the most unsexy sound she’s ever made in her whole life, which is ironic when it’s with the man that’s literally made her feel the sexiest she’s ever felt. But he doesn’t seem to mind, instead he laughs with her before cupping her cheek and kissing her with all the adoration and passion he can muster. Yup, she can definitely get used to this. 

⭐️

“Rey, I really don’t think this a good idea.”

“I just don’t understand what you’re so worked up about. I’ll wear a mask--”

“Yeah, but there’s a bunch of assholes that aren’t! You think I trust that those people won’t get you sick? Get Ani sick?”

They’re trying not to yell loud enough for Ani to hear them from her room, but the acoustics of the kitchen seem to be amplifying this argument more than they’d like. It had all started when Rey suggested that she wanted to go walk to CVS to pick up some stuff for herself, also as an excuse to just get out of the house. Ben had instantly been against it, worried that she would put herself at risk, and by proxy, Annalise.

“Loads of people are--”

“I don’t care about loads of people, I care about you! If something happened to you I don’t know what I--” he cuts himself off, looking down at the ground as the tension between them sits in the air. “You know what, _fine_...you should go. Just...wear a mask _please_ and don’t get too close to anyone…” He sounds completely defeated as he stomps away into his office, leaving Rey standing frozen and upset.

It’s about thirty minutes later when Ben hears a soft knock on his office door, a timid Rey peeking through the door with her arms wrapped around her chest. He hasn’t really been able to get much work done since their argument, so he acquiesces to taking a break and shutting his laptop, silently motioning for her to come in. She steps further into the office, shutting the door behind her and looking at him with soft apologetic eyes.

“I’m sorry. If I had known how upset you’d be I never would’ve said anything.” she says softly. She’s right next to his desk, and he can’t fight the urge to take her by the waist and press his head against her belly.

“I’m sorry too. I just worry a lot, shit is still really bad out there and I’m terrified of something happening to you.” He sighs, clutching her closer. “Also, a little part of me thought it was because you were getting tired of me and needed a break…”

“Ben.” she retorts softly, cupping his face from her belly and forcing him to look up at her. “I’m not tired of you. You don’t need to ever feel like that, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” He understands that she means that not just physically but emotionally as well, and he sighs in content when she bends forward and catches his lips in a kiss. He tries to pull her into his lap but she seems to have other ideas, sinking down until she’s on her knees. She’s smirking up at him with that devilish grin that he’s starting to grow accustomed to, her eyes wide and dark with anticipation.

“What are you doing?” he whispers incredulously when she begins undoing his belt. “What about Ani?”

“I put Princess and the Frog and a bowl of popcorn in front of her, she’s glued to that couch for _at least_ the next hour and a half.” Rey whispers, looking up at him seductively through her lashes. 

“You’re a fucking genius.” he groans as she begins palming his cock through his boxer briefs. He sighs once she takes it out from its confines, wrapping her hand around it and pumping it slowly. 

“You work so hard...and you take such good care of us...I just want to be able to take care of you, too.” she croons sweetly before licking an experimental stripe from base to tip. He shudders into her touch, and it’s not long before he’s gripping the arm rests of his chair when she takes him halfway into her mouth. It’s a fantasy to be able to see her beautiful pink lips wrapped around him, humming eagerly as she watches him come undone. He’s still working on his stamina after being out of the game for so long (Rey more than willing to be of assistance), but when she’s looking at him like _that_ and taking him so well, he just knows it's not going to be one of those times. 

“Rey... _fuck_...let me fuck you…” he groans quietly, desperately hoping Rey put the volume on the TV high enough to drown out any possibility of his daughter hearing this. She tries to shake her head with his cock still in her mouth, instead just humming something to the effect of ‘nuh-uh’. His hands are running through her hair, pushing any loose strands out of her face while gently pulling at the hair on her scalp. He comes into her mouth, his entire body shaking while his teeth clenching tight enough to suppress his moans. She also seems to be moaning in approval, taking every last drop he gives her until he’s full spent. 

When he’s fully relaxed and leaning back in his chair, she gives his cock one last kiss before tucking it back in his pants and pulls herself up to sit in his lips. His arms instinctively wrap around her waist, kissing and nibbling at her neck as she giggles and runs her fingers through her hair. 

“What am I going to do with you?” he quips humorously. She tilts her head back in gentle laughter, giving him more space to tantalize the skin there.

“Ah, you love it.” she teases with a smirk. I love _you_ , he thinks to himself. But he’s not ready to say that to her just yet, so he just nods and brings her head back up so he can kiss her properly. They both smile into the kiss, cherishing the feeling of each other's embrace.

⭐️

“Ben, I don’t understand why you still have me cooped up in this office! I finished my last final like 30 minutes ago!” Rey pouts from the door, cracking it open slightly so she can shout at him from down the hallway. 

“Just one more minute!” Ben shouts back. She can hear some kind of shuffling going on but doesn’t bother to think about what it can be. Rey has just finished her last semester at the local community college, officially securing her Associate’s Degree in Social Work. She was a little bummed out that she wasn’t going to be able to have a proper graduation, but she doesn’t mind when she knows she’s going to be starting her track for her Bachelor’s degree next year. Now she can at least enjoy her free weekends with Ben and Annalise, feeling the happiest she’s ever felt in a long time. She can hear footsteps heading her way, so she quickly smooths herself out and opens the door. Ben is standing there in a crisp white button down and dark jeans, smiling down at her with adoration before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

“What is this all about?” she giggles, when he walks her down the hall and covers her eyes with his massive hands. It’s a little clumsy trying to walk with him behind her, Ben accidentally guiding her into the wall where she's supposed to turn the corner into the living room, causing them to both laugh. From her spatial awareness of the house, they seem to be walking past the living room and kitchen, stopping right in front of where she assumes the sliding door to the backyard is. He gives her cheek one last kiss before removing his hands from her eyes to reveal the most breathtaking scene.

The entire backyard is decorated with graduation cap shaped balloons, multicolored streamers, and banners that read ‘Congratulations Class of 2020!’. There’s a small row of seats behind a red runway style tarp on the grass, a tall cabinet made into a makeshift podium. Rey’s also just now noticing that there’s a Bluetooth speaker amplifying the classic graduation ceremony song in the background of all of this. She’s completely awestruck as she takes everything in, giggling when she sees Ani dressed in a white floral dress setting off a confetti popper.

  
“Surprise! Comgraduations, Rey!” Ani squeals excitedly, causing Rey and Ben to both laugh at her pronunciation. 

“Oh my God…” Rey says breathlessly before turning to Ben. “You did all this?”

He smiles and shrugs lightly. “I wanted you to have a proper graduation ceremony because you deserve it. I’m so proud of you, sweetheart.”

She feels like her heart could burst at this very moment. No one has ever given her this kind of adoration and thoughtfulness, and she feels so incredibly lucky to have Ben in her life. Rey glances to see that Ani is distracted playing with the balloons, so she gives him a quick peck on the lips, both of them blushing. 

“Thank you.” she whispers, unable of what else to say to this incredible man. _I love you_ has been dancing on her tongue for some time now, but she’s not sure if it’s the best time. Soon though, very soon.

“Of course. Oh, I almost forgot!” he pipes up, taking her by the hand and walking her over to the open laptop that she’s just now noticing on the patio table. Her face is full of astonishment when she sees four squares filled with the faces of every amazing person in her life. Rose and Armie are in one, her friends Finn and Poe in another, Ben’s parents Han and Leia in the third, and her adoptive mother Maz in the last. 

“Surprise!” they all shout in harmony, well as much harmony as a Zoom call make. Rey can feel the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, a huff of emotional laughter escaping her lips when she sees them all. She’s suddenly a babbling excited mess, all of them trying to talk all over each other as they share their congratulatory sentiments.

“We’re so proud of you, Reybey!” Rose exclaims with a wide smile. Armie is popping his own confetti popper next to her. 

“Congrats Peanut, you worked so hard!” Finn pipes up, Poe nodding with a grin.

“Great job, kiddo. You worked your ass off and still managed to stay sane living with this one.” Han grumbles with a laugh, Leia promptly slapping his arm.

“I’m so proud of you, my sweet girl. I know you’re going to do the most amazing things helping people.” Maz expressly warmly, shedding her own tears with a smile. 

Before Rey can even begin to formulate a response, Ben taps her on the shoulder and hands her a black cap and gown with the most adoring smile on his face. The chat begins murmuring ooh’s and ah’s as she throws the gown over her simple t-shirt dress, wiggling the cap over her hair with a megawatt smile. Everyone virtually and in person begins clapping, Ben gesturing to her to sit in one of the chairs. He stands behind the makeshift podium, Ani standing next to him with a roll of paper tied with a ribbon in her hand, the rest of her friends and family watching on from the laptop.

Ben clears his throat. “We are gathered here today to celebrate the Class of 2020. I will now read the name of the Valedictorian, Summa Cum Laude, Most Amazingly Beautiful Person--”

“Ben!” Rey laughs, earning laughs from the virtual attendants. He flashes her a wink that he hopes they can’t see and clears his throat again.

“With an Associates Degree in Social Work, graduating with a 3.8 cumulative GPA, Ms. Rey Niima!” he announces, everyone clapping excitedly. Rey stands up with a grin, walking over the makeshift runway until she gets to Ani. She bends on one knee to happily accept the makeshift diploma from her, giggling when Ani wraps her arms around her neck in a hug. 

“Good job, Rey! I love you.” she says, her voice slightly muffled in her hair. Rey squeezes her tighter, her heart bursting with warmth at this beautiful girl she’s grown so close with. Someone that she sees a lot of herself in, wanting to give her all the love and devotion that she missed out on in her own life. 

“Love you too, ladybug. Thank you.” Rey whispers, taking the girls cheeks between her hands and rubbing the pad of her thumb across them. She stands up again and looks over to Ben, who may or may not be looking misty-eyed himself. The virtual chat roars in applause, Rey holding up her diploma triumphantly.

⭐️

With the graduation ceremony over, Rey and Ben are sitting on the outdoor sectional still talking with their friends and family over Zoom while Ani is inside coloring at the dining table. Knowing that she’s out of earshot, they decide to come clean about their relationship to the chat. They’re greeted with the expected ‘I told you so’ from Armie, the ‘Hollywood couldn’t write a better love story than that’ from Poe, and of course the ‘so when are you putting a ring on it’ from Leia. All of them cause an inhumane amount of flustered blushing from both of them, Ben’s hand gently squeezing Rey’s from under the table. They eventually end the call, Rey thanking all of them for coming and surprising her, hoping that they can all see each other in person soon.

“I can’t believe you did all this for me.” Rey whispers as they lay on the couch together, basking in the light of the setting sun. He’s laying flat on his back while she lays on her side looking down next to him, her head propped up on her elbow. He inches closer to her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Rey...I know this is probably way too early, and it’s completely okay if you don’t say it back. But I just have to get it off my chest. I know that we’ve known each other for almost a year but that we’ve only been doing _this_ for a few months but…”

“ _I love you_.” They both say at the same time. Ben’s eyes go wide with shock, his mouth slightly agape as Rey offers him a shy smile and a nod.

“I love you, Ben. You make me so happy and I want you and Annalise in my life for as long as you'll have me.” she whispers, cupping his cheek and bending forward to kiss him. There’s a lot of unspoken words of love that pass between that kiss, but it’s clear to both of them that they will have the rest of their lives to say them.

They both decide to put Ani to bed together that night, Ben braiding her hair while Rey reads her a story with all her signature voices. With the soft glow of her pink lamp, Ben is sitting at the edge of the bed mesmerized with watching Rey read to his daughter as she nuzzles into her side. He never thought about what love could look like after his breakup with Ani’s mom, how he could expect to find someone who would not only love him but love his daughter. He thinks it’s absolutely clear that he’s found that with Rey, even more happy that Ani loves Rey just as much. When she finally finishes the story, she kisses Ani on the top of her head and scoots over to sit next to Ben. His daughter is looking at them with scrutinizing eyes, as if the cogs in her head are putting the pieces together.

“Daddy? Is Rey your girlfriend?” she asks, sitting up slightly from her pillows. Both Ben and Rey can’t help but laugh, a creeping blush on both of their cheeks that’s thankfully masked by the pink light. Ben scoots closer to Ani, taking her hand in between both of his.

“Yes, yes she is. I know it’s gonna be a little bit different--”

“Finally!” Ani huffs, crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes. Rey stifles a cackle into the back of Ben’s shirt, Ben’s cheeks going even hotter as he stares incredulously at his daughter with a smile.

“Annalise Organa Solo!” he chides with a laugh. They all start to laugh together, Ani covering her mouth with her hands in an attempt to stifle her giggles. “So, you’re okay with me and Rey being together?” 

“ _Duh_ , Daddy! I only told you a _bazillion_ times that I want Rey to live with us forever!” she quips back, as if stating the most obvious fact in the world. 

“Well, it definitely shows how much smarter you are than Daddy if you figured it out way before he did.” Rey teases, flashing her a wink and a giggle. 

“Great, now I’m constantly gonna be dealing with you two ganging up on me.” he laughs, rolling his eyes and proceeding to tickle both of them with each hand. His hands are relentless as he tickles Rey’s side and Ani’s tummy until they're both shrieking and laughing with tears streaming down their faces. He finally lets up, reaching over to kiss Ani’s forehead and tucking her further into the sheets. “Goodnight, sweet pea.”

“Goodnight, Daddy. Goodnight, Rey.” she squeaks softly.

“Goodnight, ladybug.” Rey responds softly, standing up to take Ben’s hand as they slowly make their way out of her room. 

⭐️

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Rey asks breathlessly as she sits on the kitchen counter. “This is a very compromising position, Mr. Solo.”

He smirks at her from between her thighs, his lips shining with her arousal. He’s been ardently eating her out from underneath her silk robe, unable to keep his hands off her ever since they put Ani to bed. “What? I’m just enjoying my dessert.” he mutters before sucking her clit in between his lips. She laughs, gasps and moans at the same time (apparently Ben’s mouth is talented enough to create that kind of anomaly), gripping the hair at his scalp.

“That was a cheesy dad joke, even for you.” she quips, her eyes rolling back as she savors the way his tongue teases her entrance. 

“You love it.” he hums against her folds with a smirk. 

“I love _you_.” she replies, looking down at him at the same time he looks up at her. They both pause for a moment to just smile, never growing tired of saying those three simple words to each other. Ben is now even more determined to get her to come, darting his tongue in and out of her entrance in a way that has Rey whining. She keeps her moans as quiet as possible when she finally comes, but it takes every fiber in her being to not scream out his name from just how good he makes her feel. She finally rests her back against the cool marble countertop as he kisses his way back up her body, his hands easily gliding along the soft silk of her robe. 

“And now for the second part of your graduation present.” he smirks before kissing her lips.

“Exactly how many parts are there to my graduation present?” she asks, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“As many as you want. For as long as you want.” he whispers, scooping her up by her thighs and carrying her down the hall to his bedroom, making sure to not wake Ani. 

⭐️

“I don’t think consuming a whole jar of Nutella is considered a balanced breakfast…” Ben says, crossing his arms over his chest in the kitchen. Watching his girlfriend and daughter consuming an unhealthy portion of chocolate spread on top of their waffles is both endearing and amusing, the evidence smeared on both their cheeks and lips. They giggle to each other, Rey swiping a stray smudge of chocolate off Annalise’s cheek and into her own mouth, releasing her thumb with a dramatic pop. 

It’s Ani’s first day back at school, and Ben can’t lie and say that he isn’t hesitant about the whole thing. He’s been a worried mess as businesses and other things started to slowly reopen, wondering what this would mean for their perfect little paradise. Their summer had been spent basking out in the backyard pool with his two favorite girls, unperturbed with the idea of going back into the real world. But the notice of Ani’s school resuming in the fall had him reasonably anxious, but Rey assured him that everything would be okay and that it looks like the school was taking all necessary precautions to keep everyone safe. 

His company has granted approval for employees to continue working remotely until the end of the year, and Rey is currently in the interview process for a social worker position at a local nonprofit. So for the first time in months (or ever, now that he thinks about it), he and Rey will have the whole house to themselves. The thought has him rushing to put Ani’s coat and matching mask on, loading her into the car and dropping her off at school as quickly as possible. When he returns, he finds Rey cuddled back in bed, quietly beckoning him to join her. He happily obliges, letting her snuggle into his chest under the warm duvet.

“So things are going back to normal, huh?” she asks softly.

“I don't think things will ever be truly normal.” he points out. She hums, pressing a quick kiss to his chest. There’s a pause of comfortable silence, Rey taking in Ben’s addicting scent.

“What does this mean for us?” 

Ben had thought about this himself, what would change for them? Obviously she moved in as a temporary situation to start, neither of them really expecting to profess their love for each other during a global pandemic. Will she move back into her apartment across town? Will she want to live here permanently? Can he even ask her to do that? They’ve only been together for a few months…

“I can hear you thinking.” she giggles, tilting her head up to kiss his jaw. He smirks, pulling her closer to kiss the top of her head. 

“Well I’d much rather hear what _you’re_ thinking. I know we didn’t really plan for us to happen, but I just want you to know that we would love for you to live here permanently. But I know you have your own place, and I wouldn’t want to--”

“So you’re not sick of me yet?” she muses, a huff of laughter warm against the skin of his neck. He chuckles, shaking his head.

“Sweetheart…” he whispers, turning them so he’s slowly hovering above her with his hands on either side of her body. She looks almost angelic the way her hair is splayed across the pillow, the soft morning light making her skin glow and her hazel eyes shine. “I will _never_ grow tired of you. I will spend everyday with you in my life feeling like the luckiest son of a bitch in the world.” He peppers her cheeks with kisses as he speaks and she can’t help but giggle and writhe a little under him, like she can’t believe that anyone would ever feel that way about her.

“A very convincing argument, Mr. Solo.” she smirks while his kisses trail down to her throat. She sighs in relief when he begins sucking softly on the sensitive skin at her pulse point, her hand snaking up to glide gently through his hair. He lowers his body to gently rock against hers, earning him quiet moans. “ _Yes_ …” she whimpers, almost quiet enough for him to not hear it. 

“Yes to moving in or yes to... _this_?” he asks, looking down to quirk his eyebrow at her.

“Por qué no los dos?” she chuckles, referencing the little girl from the taco commercial they had seen a few nights ago. He laughs out loud, deep and rich, only causing her to laugh just as hard. 

“I love you.” he whispers, too enamored to wait for a response before kissing her. She smiles into the kiss, much like their first kiss, cupping his face in her hands and pulling him impossibly closer. 

Lazy kisses through the morning, slow and passionate sex into the afternoon, and when Ani gets home from school cozy family movie night on the couch. It’s the first time Ben ever feels like his heart is finally complete, like everything good in his life has fallen into place. He’ll let his grandmother’s ring burn a hole in his bedside drawer for a little while longer, but as long as he has the two loves of his life he knows that everything will be okay. 


End file.
